pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG067: Go Go Ludicolo!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis While having sandwiches for lunch, the heroes are visited by a man named Poncho and his Ludicolo. They challenge Ash to a battle, who bets his sandwiches with Poncho, who is to buy cheeseburgers if Poncho loses. Corphish volunteers for the battle, but it seems distracted and eventually loses. This infuriates Corphish even more, who runs off while the heroes try to find out why Corphish is angry. Episode Plot The heroes are getting close to Petalburg City, as Max notices they will be in the city after the cross a mountain. As they have a break, May states she can't wait to show her parents that she got two Pokémon and two ribbons. Ash claims he will win his next badge, but May and Max remind Ash Norman is a powerful Gym Leader. Ash states he is also powerful, but Brock notes Ash has confidence, too. Brock asks Ash which Pokémon he should use against Norman, but since Ash does not know, he sends all his Pokémon to decide. May is glad she has three Pokémon to decide, though Max wishes to have one. Corphish sees Grovyle evolved already, but Pikachu calms him down. Ash explains Treecko evolved already, so Taillow and Torkoal greet him. Ash knows Norman will use a Vigoroth and asks May and Max. May does not know, but Max decides not to tell, otherwise he'd give Ash an advantage, which annoys Ash. Max asks if May will cheer for their father. May promises to do so, but does not want Norman to lose either, making Max angry she has doubts. Taillow drops a fruit to Ash, so they go after it. They see the fruit on a tall tree and Corphish goes to grab the fruit. However, Corphish crushes the fruit and is told it used too much strength. Pikachu tries to get the fruit, but slides down and fails. Corphish uses BubbleBeam, but destroys the fruit. Corphish begins to bang the tree, but Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, cutting the fruit down. Max and May are glad they got the fruit, while Ash points out everyone loves Grovyle. Team Rocket appears to steal the Pokémon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but fails. Corphish tries to cut it, but fails as well. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, setting everyone free. This impresses Team Rocket, whose balloon gets cut by Grovyle's Leaf Blade and blasts them away. While the heroes compliment Grovyle, Corphish is upset and shows its anger on Grovyle, so Ash asks it to stop fighting. May thinks Corphish is just hungry, so Brock gives them all food. When the heroes are eating the sandwiches, they hear drums. A man with a Ludicolo appears. The man, Poncho, tells he and Ludicolo entertain people. Brock asks Poncho how Ludicolo evolved, so Poncho says he used a Water Stone on his Lombre to evolve. Brock sends Lombre, whom Poncho remarks being well-raised. Poncho challenges Ash to a battle: if Ash loses, he gets the sandwiches, but if Poncho loses, he will buy some cheeseburgers for everyone the next town. Grovyle appears next to Ash, so Ash chooses him. Corphish objects, so Ash decides to pick Corphish to battle. Poncho is glad and dances with Ludicolo, though Ash thinks that is something they should keep private. Brock tells that's their own thing, but Ash promises to win. Corphish starts ViceGrip, but Ludicolo dodges. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, however Ludicolo negates with Protect. Corphish uses Crabhammer, but Ludicolo evades the attack and protects itself against Bubble Beam. Brock and Max see Ash did not think Ludicolo was that powerful, while May sees she will miss her lunch. Corphish uses Crabhammer, but is stopped by Ludicolo's Double Team. Corphish goes to destroy the illusions. Ludicolo uses Focus Punch, hurting Corphish. Corphish uses ViceGrip, but as before, he misses. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, but the attack is cancelled by Protect. Ludicolo uses Focus Punch, negating Corphish's Crabhammer and tiring it out. Corphish goes to use Crabhammer, but is defeated by Ludicolo's Hyper Beam. By that, Poncho leaves with the sandwiches. Brock states they made a deal and are respecting it. Ash apologizes for losing, but Brock promises to make another sandwiches. However, they do notice Corphish seemed distracted and did not battle as it usually did. Corphish goes away, being quite angry, though Ash wishes to know what's up with it. Taillow searches for Corphish, but does not find it. May realizes they have been praising Grovyle, so Corphish wanted prove itself. Poncho is feeling bad for taking the sandwiches, but promises the next time he sees the heroes, he'll give them the cheeseburgers. Corphish arrives to them, demanding a rematch. Poncho offers him some sandwiches, but Corphish denies, wanting to battle, so Poncho advises Corphish to calm down. Team Rocket spies, and Meowth thinks Ludicolo's dancing will lift their boss' spirit. James asks what if Ludicolo's dance would be annoying, so Meowth claims dancing fills people with joy. Either way, Jessie is up to steal Ludicolo. Suddenly, Poncho, Ludicolo and Corphish are surrounded Haze. As they all run, Poncho and Ludicolo fall into a hole and get captured in a net. Corphish uses Bubblebeam, hitting Team Rocket, then bounces off a branch to go to Poncho and Ludicolo. Corphish tries to free Ludicolo and Poncho from the net, but fails and makes a hole in the balloon. Team Rocket is basted off near the heroes, so Ludicolo and Poncho are released. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea, the latter hugging James. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, hitting both Pokémon. Seviper goes to bite and Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Corphish evades and uses ViceGrip. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Corphish uses Harden to protect itself. Corphish retaliates with Crabhammer, knocking both Pokémon out, then blasts them off with Bubble Beam. Poncho thanks the heroes for the help. May asks if Corphish was being with Poncho, but is told Corphish wanted a rematch instead. Brock cooks some food, so everyone is eating. May noticed how Corphish battled much better against Team Rocket, making Poncho think he and Ludicolo were just lucky to win the last battle. Poncho sees sometimes people and Pokémon can have a bad day. Torkoal cries out of happiness, seeing Corphish has returned. Corphish comes to Grovyle, who smiles. Ash challenges Poncho, but he'll use Torkoal instead, which Poncho agrees upon. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, but Ludicolo dodges, so Ash tries to remain concentrated. Ludicolo uses Focus Punch, but is stopped due to Iron Defense. Ludicolo uses Double Team, so Torkoal uses Flamethrower to banish the illusions and burns the real Ludicolo. Brock, Max and May notice Ash has gotten better as well, having the battle under control. Debuts Character Poncho Pokémon Ludicolo Quotes :"Eek! Listen up! Attack them! Not me!" - James after Cacnea hugs him as usual :"Now da Boss won't see Ludicolo dance!" - Meowth :"We should never have tangoed with that Corphish!" - James :"Now it looks like we're going the way of disco!" - Jessie :"I know! Don't tell me!" - Meowth :"Looks like Team Rocket's waltzing off again!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :DING! Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Altaria, Swablu, Roselia, Surskit. *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this episode, the Pokémon is Geodude. Gallery Ash sent his Pokémon to meet Grovyle, who evolved recently AG067 2.jpg The Pokémon are fascinated by Grovyle, aside from Corphish AG067 3.jpg Max is mad May is uncertain at cheering for her own father AG067 4.jpg Corphish's Bubble Beam crushes the fruit AG067 5.jpg Ash's Pokémon got captured AG067 6.jpg Corphish fails to strike Ludicolo AG067 7.jpg Corphish's attack fails, due to Ludicolo's Protect AG067 8.jpg Ludicolo retaliates with Focus Punch AG067 9.jpg Ludicolo defeats Corphish with Hyper Beam AG067 10.jpg Poncho and Ludicolo are glad they obtained the sandwiches AG067 11.jpg Corphish runs off elsewhere AG067 12.jpg Poncho is not pleased they took sandwiches, even if he did won AG067 13.jpg Corphish demands a rematch AG067 14.jpg Corphish bounced off to free Ludicolo and Poncho AG067 15.jpg Corphish goes to pierce the balloon AG067 16.jpg Seviper and Cacnea are damaged by Bubble Beam AG067 17.jpg Corphish retaliates with Crabhammer AG067 18.jpg Poncho is glad about the stew Brock made AG067 19.jpg Torkoal is surrounded by Ludicolo's illusions AG067 20.jpg Torkoal burns Ludicolo with Flamethrower }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura